Un dulce sabor de felicidad
by Effy0Stonem
Summary: Edmund es un chico incomprendido por sus hermanos, estudioso y tímido. La enfermedad de su madre hará que su mundo de un giro inesperado. Hermione es una becaria inteligente y enamorada. El amor le dará la peor de las lecciones. Estas experiencias harán que sus mundos se unan para probar la felicidad.
1. Prólogo

Cuando te enamoras, estás tan ciego que das todo sin esperar nada a cambio; te entregas en cuerpo y alma por esa persona…

Es por estos sentimientos que una pareja decide huir de la universidad, un día que se saltaran las clases no afectaría en las notas de Hermione. Se dejó llevar por su novio, Draco a aquel día de aventura lejos de todo el mundo.

Draco Malfoy, un Malfoy de 17 años, perteneciente a una familia de ricos y de buen acomodo social, se había enamorado de una simple becaria, si su padre se enterara lo obligaría a dejarla, era algo que no quería hacer. Se había arriesgado a salir con ella y a entregarse por completo, se estaba jugando la vida entera pero ¿Qué hacerle si estas enamorado?

Después de pasear por la costa, Draco guió a Hermione a un hotel demasiado lujoso, Hermione se sorprendió por el lugar.

-¡Jamás!, te lo juro Draco jamás he estado en un lugar así- decía Hermione mientras veía todo el lugar. Draco sonreía al ver la cara de asombro de su novia, él se hospedaba en muchos de esos lugares pero no venia al caso decírselo a su novia.

-Bueno te tendrás que acostumbrar- Hermione miro ceñuda a Draco, no entendió muy bien por que dijo eso - Subamos- llevó a Hermione a una maravillosa suite. Draco se quedo recargado en la puerta de la habitación al entrar, veía como Hermione se paseaba por el lugar.

-¡Draco hay un jacuzzi!- gritó Hermione desde el baño y volvió al lugar donde Draco se encontraba -Es como un castillo- el rubio caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura -Me encanta hacer esto contigo- unió su frente a la de ella susurrándole estas palabras.

-Y a mi también- caminaron hacia la gran cama, se dejaron caer suavemente en ella mientras sus labios se rozaban lentamente… esta noche Hermione grito de dolor y placer, estas primeras sensaciones la llenaron todo el día, se dejó guiar por Draco sin vergüenzas ni miedos, al sentir todas esas caricias y besos sentía que su alma iba directo al cielo. Draco quería hacer suya a esa chica, pues jamás se había enamorado de alguien, jamás le importo otra persona que no fuera el mismo y por eso hoy, era tan delicado con ella no quería que nada saliera mal, ni en esa noche ni en su futuro…

* * *

Edmund se encontraba en la biblioteca de su colegio, la inmensa tarea que le habían encargado lo hacía estar en ese lugar hasta tarde, podría hacerla en su casa pero prefería mil veces la biblioteca a su hogar.

Él era un chico de 17 años que luchaba por guardarse un lugar en la universidad de medicina, el próximo año haría el examen; aunque pudiera entrar sin problemas debido a la posición de su familia, pero prefería ganarse el lugar por él mismo. Llegó a casa, cerró despacio la puerta para que nadie oyera y recibir otro regaño por su retraso, pero la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, se acercó a ella y vio a su hermano cenando, vio como Peter levantaba la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó enojado pero no esperó a que Edmund contestara pues miro los libros que cargaba bajo el brazo -¿En la biblioteca?- Edmund asintió -Bueno, acabo de llegar, mamá se volvió a poner mal, recayó de nuevo- Edmund palideció un poco, su madre padecía de cáncer desde hace 11 años, la había librado bien pero en estos meses recaía muy rápido -Mientras pierdes tu tiempo estudiando ella se puso muy mal, no había nadie aquí para llevarla al hospital, ella sola llamó a emergencias y la ambulancia vino por ella, nosotros nos enteramos hasta que una enfermera llamó a Susan para contarle.

-Lo siento- dijo Edmund bajando la cabeza.

-¡Eso no basta Edmund! Tu bien sabes que la entrada a la universidad esta ganada, mi padre tenia las mejores calificaciones al igual que yo, ya tienes dos grandes referencias ¿que eso no te basta?- dijo Peter caminando hacia su hermano algo desesperado.

-Ese es su esfuerzo no el mío- dijo Edmund enfrentando a su hermano.

-Entonces esfuérzate luego en eso, en estos momentos eres el **único** que puede estar a cargo de mamá; eres el único que puede cuidarla, Susan esta en la escuela, yo trabajando y Lucy apenas es una niña de 15 años, ayúdanos de vez en cuando no seas egoísta -Salió a la sala y tomo su saco -Iré al hospital, pasaré la noche ahí, por favor mañana que salgas del colegio ve a pasar la tarde con ella- Peter salió de la casa y se fue al hospital. Edmund subió a su habitación, quería a su madre pero él tenía grandes aspiraciones, no le gustaba dejar a medias sus trabajos, pero tenía que cumplir con el cuidado de su mamá así que el día de mañana se llevaría su tarea al hospital para hacerla ahí.


	2. Cap 1 Esos extraños

**Cap 1 "Esos extraños"**

Semanas después:

-No lo puedo creer-  
-¿Qué salio?- preguntó Ginny, que la esperaba fuera del baño. Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos, paso una mano por su cabello, se levantó de la tasa y salio al baño de mujeres del colegio, le extendió la prueba de embarazo a su amiga para que la viera, al verla Ginny se tapó la boca -no puede ser ¿Qué harás?  
-Decírselo a Draco, no lo dudaría- dijo Hermione mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño.  
-¿Crees que te apoye?-  
-Por supuesto, el me apoyara, lo se- y tocó su estomago cerrando los ojos.  
-¿Estás feliz Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.  
-Si pero no debo negar que tengo mucho miedo, pero con el apoyo de Draco se que lo puedo lograr- y sonrió. En la tarde cuando las clases terminaron Hermione busco a Draco para darle la noticia, lo halló sentado en la cafetería del colegio leyendo un libro, se sentó a un lado de el.  
-Hola Hermione- le dio un tierno beso en la boca- no te vi en toda la mañana ¿Dónde estabas?- abrazó a su novia.  
-Bueno es que tenia que hacer algo importante- le dijo.  
-¿Qué era?- preguntó.  
-Bueno, hay te va la noticia- comenzó Hermione mirando a los ojos a Draco- estoy embarazada- Draco abrió los ojos como platos, pensó un momento en su padre y en lo que diría pero, al diablo, tenia que responder y eso haría.  
-Es maravilloso Hermione- y la abrazó con más fuerza -esto nos unirá mas, y me alegro de eso, te amo Hermione- y miro sus ojos que estaban enrojecidos pues las lagrimas salían de ellos.  
-También yo te amo, gracias por no dejarme sola.  
Ahora el problema era decirle a su padre, pensaba Draco, el solo no podría mantener a Hermione ni a su hijo, necesitaba dinero así que necesitaba armarse de valor, esa noche le diría todo a su padre. Llego a su mansión, su padre estaba sentado en su despacho.  
-Padre- Lucius lo miro a la cara y sonrió -vengo a decirte algo muy importante.  
-¿Necesitas dinero?- fue lo primero que dijo su padre.  
-Pues si, en parte pero- Draco se sentó frente a el- necesito que me ayudes, embaracé a mi novia y necesito mas que solo dinero- lo había dicho, así sin mas. Lucius no lo creía, su hijo haciendo eso, no el no era capaz y menos con una novia que ni el conocía.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Quién es?-  
-Su nombre es Hermione Granger, es una becaria del colegio, muy linda e inteligente, y yo la amo y necesito estar con ella- dijo firmemente Draco.  
-No hijo no- se levantó de su asiento mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cabeza- tu no puedes estar con una becaria, y menos con ella embarazada, la gente nos vería mal, como quedaría ante el Presidente, no además tu estas destinado a casarte con alguien que sea de nuestra clase y no de esa cualquiera- su cara, cambio a una de mas enojo.  
-Ella no es ninguna cualquiera -Draco se levantó de su asiento -ella es mucho mas que nosotros…  
-No Draco ¡no te permito que compares! Un Malfoy no se rebajara a ayudar a una cualquiera, que solo busca dinero acortándose contigo además ¿Cómo sabes que ese hijo es tuyo? Que tal si es de otro chico y dice que es tuyo para que le des dinero, así son las mujeres hoy en día- decía Lucius.  
-Tal vez las mujeres que tú conoces pero Hermione no es así ¡no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo es Hermione!- un golpe sonó: Draco cayó en el escritorio al recibir un golpe por parte de su padre.  
-¿Esto es lo que quieres? Vete con ella y no cuentes conmigo para nada, me asegurare que ella y su pequeño bastardo no tengan una vida feliz por llevarse a mi hijo, un gran distinguido Malfoy engatusado por esa sinvergüenza- decía Lucius acercándose a su hijo que apenas se estaba levantando del escritorio.  
-A ellos no les harás daño- pidió Draco.  
-Entonces no la vuelvas a ver, es por tu bien y por tu futuro hijo, ellos no valen la pena, si es tan inteligente como tu dices ella sabrá que hacer sola- fue lo ultimo que dijo Lucius antes de salir del despacho. Draco se volvió a sentar en el asiento, se toco la mejilla pero le dolió, su padre era un ser cruel motivado por el dinero y la posición social, y el en verdad sabia como hacer sufrir a las personas, prueba de ello su madre, así que por el bien de Hermione tendría que dejarla.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!- grito Edmund al ver su calificación de Biología, un 6, no eso no era suficiente para Edmund.  
-Si me entregas el proyecto la próxima semana, te aumento dos puntos Edmund no puedo hacer mas- le decía el profesor.  
-Esta bien tendrá ese proyecto la semana que viene- y salió del aula, pero ¿Cómo haría un proyecto digno si todas las tardes iba al hospital, tendría que faltar unos días al cuidado de su madre. Solo unos días. No le diría a Peter ni a Susan o lo regañarían así que simplemente se iría a escondidas a hacer su proyecto en la biblioteca.  
Llego el viernes y Edmund tampoco iría a la cita con su madre, se encontraba dando los retoques finales a su proyecto cuando sonó su celular.  
-¡Donde estas Edmund!- grito su hermano.  
-Haciendo un proyecto- contesto en voz baja, para que no lo sacaran de la biblioteca.  
-¡Te dije que no te fueras!... no Peter no le hables así- y se escucho como alguien mas tomaba el celular de su hermano, era Susan -Edmund, mamá está muy mal no se si… no se si sobreviva- Edmund se exaltó y salió corriendo hacia el hospital, llego a el y entro, sus hermanos estaban en la sala de espera, Lucy lloraba en las piernas de Susan que tenia los ojos enrojecidos, Peter se recargaba en la pared también con el rostro abatido, cuando vio a Edmund se abalanzó sobre el pero Susan se interpuso rápidamente entre ellos dos- ¡maldito la dejaste sola! ¡Te matare así como tu la mataste a ella!- al escuchar eso, Edmund no pudo sostenerse en pie y callo al suelo, Lucy corrió hacia el mientras que Susan sostenía a Peter.  
-¡No fue culpa suya Peter! No era su obligación estar aquí- dijo Susan tratando de hacer entender a su hermano.  
-Pero yo se lo pedí, y no pudo hacerlo, nadie estuvo en su habitación cuando entro en shock por eso nadie supo que murió-  
-¡Basta!- grito Edmund -en verdad lo siento Peter, perdóname- decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.  
-¡No!- Peter logro quitarse a Susan de encima y le propino un gran golpe en la cara a su hermano, Lucy comenzó a llorar más.  
-¡Basta!- grito una enfermera -por favor vuelvan mañana, por el papeleo, en verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido- pero Edmund no pudo dejar el hospital, su corazón estaba abatido. Sus hermanos se fueron pero él se quedó en la sala de espera, sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa, su egoísmo y favoritismo por la escuela lo habían alejado de su madre que el día de hoy ya no estaba con el y para colmo su hermano lo culpaba de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco se dirigía a casa de Hermione, no sabia como decirle esto, pero era por el bien de Hermione, su padre no le permitiría ayudarla ni estar cerca de ella nunca mas, era estupido lo que Lucius le pedía a Draco pero la terquedad de su padre era un gran obstáculo para su vida. Entro al pequeño jardín de los Granger y tocó la puerta. Para su suerte Hermione abrió la puerta, no quería toparse con sus padres pues seria fingir una sonrisa y una linda visita, cuando en verdad solo iba a deshacer su vida en pedazos. Hermione sonrió y salio de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella.  
-¡Que bueno que vienes!- y abrazó a Draco, el respondió a ese abrazo pensando que podría ser el ultimo que le diera. Hermione, al mirar a la cara de Draco, vio que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus ojos grises se inundaban en lagrimas; Hermione se exalto -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó cambiando todo tono de alegría. Draco no sabía como articular esas palabras, pero tenia que hacerlo.  
-Siento tanto esto- dijo con mucha dificultad pues la voz se le iba -ayer hable con mi padre y el… el se enfureció con lo sucedido- Hermione soltó lentamente a Draco, su cara se ponía cada vez mas gris a causa de algún mal presentimiento -no acepta que tenga un hijo contigo y me ha ordenado… yo no quiero Hermione, jamás haría esto si no tuviera que, mi padre es… es una horrible persona, créeme yo no quiero…- sus ojos dejaban caer esas pequeñas lagrimas que Hermione pensó jamás verlas.  
-Draco ve al grano- pidió Hermione. Draco exaltó un suspiro y agarro algo de valentía para decir esto.  
-No debo seguir contigo, no puedo verte mas, tengo…- miro al suelo, sentía que moriría en ese momento -tengo que dejarte para siempre- levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione horrorizada, se cubría la boca con ambas manos, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, era una ilusión, una pesadilla, Draco no podía hacerle esto, ¿la dejaría embarazada? -lo siento- oyó decir a Draco pero ella no lo veía pues miraba al suelo desolada. Bastaron unos segundos mirando el suelo para volver a mirar a donde se encontraba Draco pero en ese lugar no había nadie, efectivamente Draco la había dejado. Se sentía muy mal, miles de problemas la abrumaron, preocupaciones y tristeza, su cabeza daba vueltas, un dolor que no provenía de su corazón si no mas bien del vientre, el dolor hizo doblarla, llevó una mano debajo de su cuerpo, al ver su mano vio un tinta roja cubriendola, los ojos se le cerraron y el sol desapareció.  
Cuando Draco avanzaba en el carro, intentaba no dejar salir sus lágrimas frente al hombre que conducía.  
-Así es como debes de ser hijo, o era esto o una vida de rumores, malas vistas y de muchos problemas…- decía Lucius pero la voz de Draco lo cayó.  
-Ya hice mi parte, tú haz la tuya: no hagas daño a Hermione- dijo Draco con un gran enojo en su alma. Así era como se alejaba de esa casa, de esa persona que cambio su mundo pero ya no podría acercarse a ella nunca más por el bien de su hijo y de Hermione.

* * *

Edmund despertó de la sala de espera, nadie lo había despertado, lo bueno que no había nadie en esa sala que lo viera dormido. Se incorporo en la silla, su cabeza le dolía un poco; recordó la pelea que tuvo con Peter, lo enojado que su hermano estaba y lo destrozadas que se encontraban sus hermanas. Ahora ellos cuatro se habían quedado sin padres, ya que su padre murió antes de que Edmund naciera pero ahora sin su madre todo seria mas difícil. Edmund se levantó para buscar al doctor que les daría el papeleo para sacar el cuerpo y llévalo a una funeraria, Susan se encargaría de eso pero el aprovecharía ya que se encontraba ahí. Camino a la recepción de urgencias.  
-Disculpe- dijo a un enfermera. Que lo miro pero en eso se levantó rápidamente al ver como unas personas entraban a urgencias.  
-¡Ayúdenos!- grito una chica de cabello pelirrojo, Edmund se hizo a un lado del camino para que las personas pasaran, se le hizo curioso que la mayoría de las personas que rodeaban a la persona "herida" fueran pelirrojas. La enfermera pidió una camilla a otro enfermero -sufrió una amenaza de aborto, o eso creo- decía la misma chica muy asustada -Tiene semanas de embarazo.  
-No se preocupen le haremos un estudio, no todo esta perdido- dijo la enfermera -¿son familiares de ella?  
-No pero somos lo mas cercano que tiene- dijo una señora chaparrita de carácter fuerte.  
-Bueno esperen en la sala de espera, ¡dios donde esta la camilla que pedí!- la enfermera buscaba por todos lados al enfermero pero no aparecía, Edmund vio que la enfermera sostenía a la paciente, así que el mismo entro al cuarto donde se encontraban las camillas y sillas de ruedas. Tomó una camilla y la puso cerca de ella -gracias- Edmund ayudo a subir a la paciente, en un instante Edmund pudo tomarse el tiempo de mirar a la chica, su mirada se perdió en aquel rostro; se veía destrozada y muy débil pero algo de ella lo hizo temblar, tal vez por que su madre se veía tan mal como esa señorita pero Edmund sintió algo mas, miraba el rostro de Hermione, miraba las lagrimas que recorrían por ese rostro. En ese instante Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Edmund a lado de ella mirándola, esos ojos la tranquilizaron, ese extraño que la miraba de una forma distinta la hizo sentir que no estaba sola, una mirada calida, vio que ese hombre mostraba preocupación por ella, tal vez era el doctor que la atendería, y sintió que su vida y la de su bebe dependerían de ese chico.  
-No nos dejes morir…- dijo Hermione en un tono que apenas Edmund pudo escuchar, y fue el único que lo escuchó, Edmund sonrío y dijo.  
-No te pasará nada- en eso Hermione cerraba los ojos, la enfermera comenzó a mover la camilla para entrar al quirófano de urgencias para salvar la vida de aquel pequeño. Edmund se quedó paralizado ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había sucedido? En tan solo esos segundos que estuvo con esa chica su corazón latió más fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba, su madre había muerto y esa chica iba muy mal, no soportaría que también ella terminara mal, no sabia por que de pronto su preocupación por esa extraña se volvía tan grande.  
En ese momento Susan entraba por las puertas de urgencias, su rostro se veía tan mal, vio a su hermana y la abrazo fuertemente, al mirarla a los ojos vio que aun habían lagrimas que querían salir.  
-¿Dónde te quedaste?- pregunto Susan.  
-Aquí, no quería ir a casa con Peter, y sin querer me quede dormido aquí- dijo Edmund.  
-Peter esta mejor, ayer estaba abatido, como todos lo estamos pero la presión a el le pegó mas, compréndelo el solo esta con la carga de todos nosotros- decía Susan, trataba de contener esas ganas de llorar.  
-Siéntate, yo me encargo del papeleo- le dijo a su hermana. Susan hizo caso pues sentía que caería en ese piso derrotada. Se sentó a un lado de esa chica pelirroja, miro a Susan y le sonrío, Susan hizo lo mismo y miro a Edmund, estaba recargado en la barra de la recepción, esperando que alguna otra enfermera volviera, pero a la vez no quería irse sin saber como se encontraba esa chica castaña.  
La puerta de urgencias se volvió a abrir mientras un chico de cabello negro y gafas entraba corriendo, se acercó a los pelirrojos, la chica que anteriormente le había sonreído a Susan se abalanzo a el.  
-¡Harry!- y abrazó al que aparentemente era su novio.  
-¿Cómo esta ella?- Edmund escuchaba todo lo que decían.  
-No lo sabemos pero la enfermera dijo que no todo estaba perdido.  
-Tranquila, Hermione es fuerte, no se rendirá tan fácil y menos con la vida que lleva dentro de ella- y volvió a abrazar a Ginny.  
-tengo que ir al baño ¿mama me acompañas?- dijo Ginny. Harry tomó asiento al lado de Susan. En eso llegó otra enfermera a recepción y Edmund se puso a hablar con ella pensando que Hermione, pues así supo que se llamaba, podría salir con bien.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Harry a Susan que la había mirado y vio su rostro. Susan volteo contrariada a ve a ese extraño que le hablaba.  
-No, siento que me falta el aire.  
-¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?- le pregunto Harry.  
-No, solo vengo por unos papeles y me voy, pero muchas gracias- dijo Susan, pero sus manos temblaban, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos enrojecidos.  
-¿Segura?- dijo Harry.  
-¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias?- pregunto Susan.  
-Bueno, eso es normal, si uno te ve mal tiene que ayudarte- y le dedico una sonrisa a la cual Susan devolvió.  
-Gracias-  
-No tienes que agradecer, estas en un hospital y cualquiera que te vea así te ayudaría-  
-No es por eso- le dijo Susan.  
-¿Entonces por que?  
-Me sacaste una sonrisa, algo que en estos momentos veía perdida- Harry no comprendía -mi madre acabo de morir- con eso Harry comprendió bien todo.  
-Y sientes que estarás solo por siempre, que esa calidez y comprensión que solo las madres dan no la volverás a tener, y te sientes solo aunque estés rodeado por otras personas- le dijo Harry, Susan se sorprendió pues eso era lo que ella sentía en esos momentos y ese extraño la comprendía como si leyera su mente -yo también perdí a mis padres hace mucho tiempo pero te digo algo que aprendí- Susan asintió- siempre vuelves a sonreír, encuentras personas que hacen de tu vida una alegría, jamás estarás solo, esta tristeza que tienes pronto la olvidaras por que solo recordaras a tus padres, esos momentos perfectos vividos con ellos.  
-Te equivocas- dijo Susan, Harry frunció el ceño- esta tristeza no tendrá que esperar para que la pueda olvidar, tu haz hecho que se esfumara- y sonrió. Harry vio como el color de sus mejillas volvía, un rosado que la hacia ver mas bonita y vio que sus manos habían parado de temblar- gracias Harry- le dijo pues había escuchado como Ginny decía su nombre.  
-Tengo los papeles Susan- Edmund se había acercado a ellos. Miro a Harry que estaba mirando a su hermana- veo que estas mejor Susan- dijo Edmund mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Susan se ponía mas roja y miraba a Harry.  
-Bueno ahora me siento mucho mejor- Harry la seguía mirando. En eso volvían Ginny y Molly, Harry dejo de mirar a Susan para poner atención a su novia, ante esto Susan bajo la mirada. La enfermera de Hermione salía del quirófano, tanto los pelirrojos como Edmund miraron atentos a la enfermera.  
-Hermione es una chica fuerte, por ahora esta muy débil al igual que el embrión pero ambos están con vida- Ginny abrazó con fuerza a Harry, Susan miraba este gesto y le pareció ver que Harry estaba incomodo con esto. Edmund sin saber por que sonrió tanto que la tristeza de la perdida de su madre se había hecho a un lado por un momento.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias- decía Molly. Edmund y Susan al tener todo listo para poder retirarse no lo hacían, solo estaban en esa sala compartiendo un poco de esa alegría que esos extraños les habían dado. Susan se puso de pie e hizo un gesto a Edmund para indicarle que era hora de irse, Edmund alegre por saber que Hermione seguía viva camino hacia la salida.  
-Oye- dijo Harry, que se había separado del grupo. Edmund y Susan voltearon pero al ver quien era Edmund siguió su camino. Harry se acerco a Susan- de nada Susan, un gusto conocerte- Susan sonrío y salio a la calle, Edmund la esperaba en su auto, al entrar ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír, esos extraños en verdad habían hecho que su tristeza volara a otro lado. Condujeron a casa en silencio pero pensando en que su vida tendría que seguir, Edmund además pensaba en Hermione y esperaba que ella también pensara en como seguir su vida con gran alegría y que no se derrumbara por este incidente.


	3. Cap 2 Hablemos de cobardes

Cap 2 "Hablemos de cobardes"

No podía sacarla de su mente. Además no sólo la abandonó a ella, sino también a una pequeña criatura que no tendría la culpa de crecer sin un padre. Pero no estaba en sus manos esa decisión. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy era de temer. Se decepcionaba de sí mismo al no poder enfrentarlo, pero él sabía que ante su padre no podría ganar y lo mejor fue alejarse de la vida de Hermione. Sí, Draco Malfoy se sentía como un cobarde.

Ahora tendría que despejar su mente, pues en tres semanas tendría el examen para entrar a la facultad de medicina. Pero no tendría que estudiar, su padre le había dicho que él ya estaba dentro con el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy. Una familia adinerada y con muchos conocidos que no veían mal una buena suma de dinero para hacerle algún favor. Así que, al final no haría el examen, tendría que distraerse de otra forma.

•••

Unos días después, en el hospital, Hermione volvía a despertar. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de un gran dolor. Su vientre le dolía de vez en cuando y su cabeza le retumbaba. Le daban naúseas probar algún bocado, pero tenía que alimentarse por el bien de su bebé. Aunque a su vez tenía otro dolor, su corazón lloraba y tal vez ese era un dolor más grande que el físico. Ahora estaba sola, luchando por mantenerse viva a ella y a su bebé. Los Weasley y Harry iban a visitarla y se turnaban para hacer guardia en las noches y no dejarla sola, pero ella se sentía vacía de todas formas. Había veces que pensaba en dejarse vencer, Hermione Granger no era una cobarde y esto no sería nada para ella.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ginny entró a la habitación donde Hermione estaba.

—¡Buenos días, guapa! —decía mientras le daba un beso a Hermione en la frente y se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la cama. Hermione le sonrió y su vista se fijó en la gran bolsa que traía consigo Ginny.

—Hola, ¿qué traes ahí?

—Libros, los mandaron todos. Como estarás aquí por mucho tiempo, creímos que esto te alegraría mucho tenerlos. —Metió una mano en esa enorme bolsa y fue sacando uno por uno para ponerlos en la mesita de al lado de la cama—. Charlie envió muchos al igual que Bill, son un poco raros, pero dijeron que los entenderías. —Ginny rió, pero Hermione simplemente sonrió—. Todos te mandaron por lo menos uno, el único que no envió nada fue Ron, sabes que a ese no se le da por leer, pero dijo que vendría muy seguido. Y mi madre envió uno para madres primerizas, dijo que era el más importante.

Se lo tendió a Hermione, ella lo tomó con cuidado y lo miró.

—Creo que Molly es la más emocionada por el bebé que viene en camino —dijo con una voz cansada y sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Qué, tú no? —preguntó Ginny, mirando a su amiga preocupada.

—Aún no. No sé qué haré. El dinero que mis padres envían no será suficiente, además, no podré entrar este año a la facultad por estar aquí.

—Hermione, no debes ofuscarte por eso. Sabes que puedes trabajar en nuestra cafetería, además, mi madre dijo que tenías que irte a vivir con nosotros, dijo que era una orden. No quieras contradecirla. Y la facultad no se irá, vele el lado positivo: tendrás todo este año para estudiar y entrar mejor preparada. —Hermione bajó la mirada, era cierto, tenía el apoyo de los Weasley, no estaría sola pero, aún así, ella se sentía distanciada de este mundo—. Escucha, si te dejaras caer por ese cobarde que te dejó, que mediocre eres.

Hermione la miró con enojo, pero al instante sus ojos se enrojecieron y varias lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Su amiga siempre decía la verdad, tenía un carácter fuerte. Aunque ella no pudo seguir estudiando por falta de dinero, no pudo conseguir ese sueño de terminar una carrera ella siempre luchaba.

—Es que no lo puedo creer, simplemente así, se fue. Sin decir nada más… —Se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

—Se fue porque es un cobarde, así que, no llores por eso. No estás sola. —Ginny se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta Hermione. Tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa de infinita confianza. Hermione al fin pudo sonreír.

—Bueno, creo que puedo empezar a ver esos libros. Pásame uno.

•••

Entre aquellas toneladas de libros que estaban en el escritorio, Edmund dormía. Se había quedado así desde la madrugada. Estudiaba para el examen de la facultad, pensaba en no dormir esa noche, además no podría hacerlo. Su mente estaba ofuscada pues ese día sería el funeral de su madre y para ser honestos, le dolería asistir. Alguien, con un pequeño zarandeo, lo despertó suavemente. Parpadeó varias veces para poder fijar la vista en esa persona.

—Buenos días.

—¿Lucy?

—Sí, te quedaste dormido mientras estudiabas. Peter se enojará si ve que estudias así como loco —decía mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano.

—No le tengo miedo, y no estoy haciendo nada malo. —Se sentó bien en la silla y estiró sus brazos.

—El dice que no lo necesitas hacer, tu lugar ya está dentro. —Edmund se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Lucy.

—Pienso que esa es una forma mala, como si fuera trampa, para entrar. Quiero ganarme ese lugar y sé que lo puedo hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar? —Peter entró a la habitación de Edmund, con un vaso de Whiskey en la mano— ¿Qué eres mejor que yo? ¿O que mi padre? Así es como mataste a nuestra madre.

—¡CON UN CARAJO, PETER! —Edmund se puso de pie, encarando a su hermano—. No era mi responsabilidad estarla cuidando. No estuve en el hospital por estar preocupado en mi futuro, entiéndelo. Y yo no la maté, simplemente no aguantó más la enfermedad. —Edmund empujó a su hermano hacia fuera de su habitación y le cerró la puerta en su cara. Se volteó hacia Lucy tomando su cabeza entre sus manos—. No sé que hacer.

—Como tú dijiste, preocúpate por tu futuro. Todos deberíamos también hacer eso. —Caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volteó hacia su hermano—. Ninguna de nosotras te culpamos, te entendemos.

Esa tarde sería el entierro, y a su pesar, tendría que asistir. Más tarde, los cuatro Pevensie se encontraban en el cementerio de la ciudad, el clima era frío, algo tétrico, ideal para el evento. Amigos de su madre estaban ahí, viejos conocidos del ejército de su padre. Ni conocían a nadie, excepto a ellos mismos. Ellos cuatro ahora serían su única familia. Tendrían que pensar en cómo no perderla. Al estar puestos todos los arreglos florales sobre la tumba, decidieron ya irse del lugar. Peter se quedó un rato más, ninguno dijo nada. Al ir caminando hasta la entrada, Susan divisó, unas tumbas más adelante, a un chico que ella conocía. ¿Sería él? ¿Se acordaría de ella? Se detuvo.

—Vi a un amigo, los veré en casa. —Y caminó hacia aquel sujeto, estaba de cuclillas frente a una tumba—. ¡Hola! —lo saludó un poco nerviosa, él la volteó a ver y sonrió.

—¿Susan? Vaya, qué sorpresa —dijo Harry, levantándose.

—Sí, hoy enterraron a mi madre.

—Lo siento —exoresó Harry—. ¿Por qué siempre que te veo es por que algo malo pasó?

—Tal vez por que nos conocimos en estas circunstancias.

—Qué raro. —Se quedaron en silencio, Susan se sentía extraña. Había adquirido cierta confianza en él. Sólo sabía que se llamaba Harry, sólo eso—. Aquí descansan mis padres —comentó de pronto Harry. Susan miró la lápida, que en ella rezaba: "Lily y James Potter".

—¿Cómo lo superaste? —preguntó Susan, pues aquel hombre no mostraba mucha tristeza ante eso.

—Con los años. —Simplemente dijo eso—. Se hace tarde, hay que avanzar para ir a casa. —Invitó a Susan a seguirlo, ella no dudó—. Murieron cuando yo era un pequeño, hay veces que olvido sus rostros, pero las fotografías me los regresan. Aprendí a vivir sin ellos, se que algún día estaremos juntos, tengo que seguir, ellos no querrían verme triste.

—¿Cómo fallecieron? —Se atrevió a preguntar Susan.

—Un incendio. —Salían del panteón—. ¿Te llevo a tu casa? —le preguntó Harry.

—No es necesario.

—Vamos, así te sigo platicando. —Susan aceptó, una vez más. Subieron al auto de Harry y avanzaron hacia la casa de la chica—. Mi casa se incendió, dijeron que fue provocado. —Susan miró a Harry horrorizada—. Sí, mi padre pertenecía al cuerpo de policía de la ciudad y no sólo eso, era el que siempre arrestaba a los peores. Era normal que recibiera amenazas, pero nunca pasaban a mayores. Nunca pudieron hacerle daño, ni a su esposa e hijo —se señaló a sí mismo.

—Aquí da vuelta a la derecha —le indicó Susan.

—Pero aquella noche de la manera más cobarde, lograron hacerle daño. Incendiaron nuestra casa. No sé cómo, pero yo no me intoxiqué. Mis padres sí, de eso murieron. Alcanzaron a salir de la casa, pero al estar fuera, cayeron desmayados, mas bien muertos. —Esa historia era impactante, Susan no sabía qué decir—. Si no me dices por dónde más seguir, conduciré en línea recta y sabrá Dios adónde paremos. —Ella miró a Harry, él sonreía.

—Lo siento, pero creo que ya nos pasamos. —Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada y se mantuvieron así hasta que llegaron a su destino. De nuevo, Susan no le preguntó nada más, sólo bajó del auto e hizo un adiós con la mano. No le pidió número de celular ni nada. No sabía si hubiera sido correcto.


	4. Cap 3 No eran nadie, no significaba nada

Capítulo 3: "No eran nadie, no significaban nada"

El señor Greengrass bajaba de su lujoso auto. Pidió a su chofer que fuera a estacionarlo pues tardaría un buen momento en arreglar este asunto. Tocó el timbre de la Mansión Malfoy y esperó. A los pocos segundos, la criada abrió.

—Buen día, ¿le puede decir a Lucius que un viejo amigo ha venido a verlo? Es importante —le remarcó educadamente. La mujer lo condujo hasta la sala principal. El señor Malfoy tardó en bajar.

—Lo siento amigo. Los asuntos de la empresa me traen loco. ¿A qué debo tu visita? —Se sentó frente a él.

—Traigo malas noticias —empezó, su voz se oía triste. Lucius se preocupó, ellos eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre las mismas costumbres, mismos gustos; siempre siendo cómplices—. Me temo que el compromiso de nuestros hijos tiene que adelantarse —Le dijo de golpe. Lucius miró a su amigo extrañado. Esa boda estaba prevista hasta que Draco y Astoria terminaran sus carreras. Además, el compromiso planeado no se les había comunicado a ambos chicos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—Es Astoria. —El señor Greengrass se levantó del asiento y caminó por la sala—. Su enfermedad ha avanzado, claro, con tratamiento puede evitar que se expanda rápido pero, para ser honestos, no sabemos si resista a otra quimioterapia.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, viejo amigo, pero Draco se ha puesto muy rebelde. —No quería mencionar el hecho de que esperaba un hijo de una cualquiera, así que, mejor omitía detalles—. Sabes que para mi también es importante que se unan en matrimonio, la imagen está primero y que mejor para la familia que ellos dos juntos. Pero Draco tendrá que enamorarse de tu hija para que acepte lo más rápido posible.

—A decir verdad, Astoria no es de tener novio. Jamás le conocí uno. Será difícil. —Lucius se levantó de su asiento, pensaba en esa pequeña posibilidad de hacer enamorar a su hijo.

—Con su carrera —dijo Lucius con la idea tan esperada. Greengrass se levantó de su asiento sin entender—. Sí, Astoria estará en el hospital y Draco estará estudiando medicina y tendrá que hacer prácticas. Sólo hablo con el rector de la facultad y Draco hará prácticas en el área que Astoria esté. —Lucius sonreía pues eso sería fácil. Greengrass lo observaba, no era la idea más inteligente o lógica, pero era su única opción.

Era tonta la actitud de estos dos hombres, educados a la antigua. Pero, ¿quién los haría entender? Además, si se unían a esas familias, ambos estarían asegurando una fortuna más grande. Lucius Malfoy esperaba que su hijo se enamorara antes de que algo malo le pasara a Astoria.

"Bueno, al menos quedaría Daphne Greengrass para reponer su lugar", pensó maliciosamente.

•••

—Edmund… —Peter entraba en la habitación de su hermano menor, se le veía cansado. Edmund alistaba su maleta para ir a la universidad. Logró pasar el examen por él mismo. No necesitó un apellido para entrar, así que hoy, su primer día, se sentía tan orgulloso. Peter no le había hablado desde el funeral de su madre, pero hoy al fin lo hacía.

—¿Qué pasa, Peter? —preguntó.

—Estoy… Estoy orgulloso de ti, lograste hacer lo que yo no pude. En verdad. —Edmund, sin dar crédito a lo que decía su hermano, tardó un poco en asimilarlo. Sólo sonrió y Peter también, y sin más que decir, se fue. Edmund tomó las llaves de su camioneta y se dirigió a su adorada institución.

•••

Bajaba de su auto, traía puestas sus gafas de sol. Desde aquel día no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente sólo pensaba en esa chica que había dejado sola y con su hijo en camino. Mostraba alegría ante los demás, pero al estar solo en su habitación los recuerdos lo invadían y las palabras de su padre le retumbaban en los oídos.

Al entrar, la gente lo hizo volver a la realidad, tendría que buscar en que salón tendría su primera clase. Cuando supo cuál era, entró. Era la clase de química, las bancas eran de parejas; con bancos altos y cada mesa equipada con lo necesario para la clase. No quería estar al frente, así que buscó un asiento hasta atrás. Lo encontró, pero ya había alguien más en él.

—¿Te importa si me siento? —le preguntó.

—Adelante —y quitó su maleta del asiento. Draco se sentó—. Mucho gusto —y su compañero le extendió la mano. Draco lo miró y le respondió el saludo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Draco Malfoy.

—Edmund Pevensie —le dijo éste.

—¿Pevensie? ¿Conoces a Peter? —le preguntó Draco.

—Es mi hermano mayor.

—¿En serio? Lo conozco muy bien, antes solíamos salir a fiesta, pero él comenzó a trabajar y ya no tuvo tiempo para eso —contabaa Draco. No se daba cuenta que había olviddado decir que él se enamoró y también dejó de frecuentar esa vida.

—Y desde ese entonces es mas amargado. —Edmund sonrió para si mismo ante lo dicho y Draco lo imitó.

—No me lo imagino así. Y tu madre, ¿cómo está? Sólo recuerdo que se había enfermado.

—Hace poco que murió —dijo secamente—. Creo que eso influyó mucho en Peter, deberías verlo a ver si se alegra más.

—Lo siento. —Draco se sintió mal por haber tocado ese tema—. Sé lo que se siente perder algo tan importante. Tal vez a mi también me haría bien volver a frecuentarlo.

—¡Buenos días! —La profesora había entrado al salón. Edmund y Draco se llevaron bien. Eran muy diferentes: Edmund trabajaba en silencio y rápido, pero a Draco le gustaba hablar y tomarse su tiempo. No se hicieron grandes amigos, había algo que sentían que los separaba. Simplemente compartían asiento en clase y una que otra charla.

Al terminar la clase, ambos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Cuándo visitarás a Peter? —le preguntó Edmund.

—Puedo hacerlo ahora —dijo Draco, mirando su reloj de pulsera—. No tengo que volver a casa tan rápido. Sé dónde viven, así que, puedes arrancar ya.

—Como gustes. Nos vemos. —Y subió a su camioneta.

•••

Un golpe sonó en la habitación de Hermione.

—¡Oigan! —gritó la señora Weasley—. Éste no es lugar para traer sus artículos de broma. Recuerden que si Hermione se altera, algo podría salir mal —y miró a la castaña que sonreía desde su cama.

—Tranquila, señora Weasley. Me hacía falta reír —dijo aún con la sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos parecían estar sin vida.

—¿Ves, mamá? —musitó Fred—. Ya van dos meses que está aquí encerrada. Nosotros venimos alegrarle el día. —Miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero no hagan tanto ruido o vendrán a correrlos.

—Mamá, la diversión no puede ser silenciosa —comentó George.

—¡Pero esto es un hospital no un circo! Contrólense o tendré que correrlos yo misma. —Ambos asintieron, pero al mirar a Hermione, negaron con la cabeza a lo cual soltó una carcajada. La señora Weasley salió por unos cafés.

•••

Al llegar a la Mansión de los Pevensie, Peter ya estaba enterado de la visita de su amigo, pues Edmund había llegado antes y le contó de su encuentro con Draco. Simplemente, al verse se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Eran de esas amistades que no se podían desvanecer, pero sin saber por qué se llegaban a distanciar. Una amistad grande.

•••

Una pelirroja entraba deprisa a la habitación de la castaña. Los gemelos al verla así de enojada lograron calmarse y ponerse serios, la bomba apestosa tendría que esperar.

—¿Ginny, qué sucede? —le preguntó Hermione al verla tan enojada. Ginny no contestó. Primero miró a sus hermanos, ellos entendieron la indirecta, así que tomaron sus artículos y salieron rápidamente, despidiéndose de Hermione con un gesto con la mano. Ginny se sentó en el mismo asiento de siempre.

—¿Y bien?

—No sé qué está pasando —dijo simplemente.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sin entender.

—Yo pensaba que por nuestro segundo aniversario, él estaría preparado para dar el siguiente paso en la relación ¡Pero no! Simplemente planeó una noche romántica y ya. —La pelirroja seguía enojada.

—¡Por Dios, Ginny! —resopló Hermione—. Sabes que a Harry le avergüenzan este tipo de cosas. Nunca estuvo en una relación formal y tal vez ni él mismo sepa cuándo deba dar el siguiente paso —trataba de tranquilizarla.

—Pero —se levantó y se acercó más a Hermione—, toda mi familia espera que me case con él. Es lo que siempre han pensado pero, ¿y si él no piensa en matrimonio? ¿Qué pensara mi familia?

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te pida matrimonio para que tu familia no piense mal?

—¡No, claro que no! Yo lo amo y ansío estar junto a él. No hago nada para quedar bien con nadie, simplemente me aterra la idea de lo que piensen de él. —Miró a Hermione. Ella rodó los ojos y le sonrió.

—Estoy segura que Harry te ama. Sólo tenle paciencia no es fácil para él.

•••

Mientras recogía las velas, platos y los pétalos regados por el piso, Harry meditaba. Había sido una noche candente. Ginny debajo de él se veía tan bien. Entró en su habitación. Después de todo el día, su cama seguía sin tender. Algo abrumaba su cabeza. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacó de su pequeño bolsillo una cajita negra.

—Es fácil decirlo y la amo —murmuró para si mismo, mirando ese pequeño objeto. Lo abrió y una pequeña sortija, muy hermosa y con un pequeño diamante ganado con esfuerzo como abogado, lo había conseguido—. ¿Por qué no puedo pedírselo? Estoy preparado para las responsabilidades de ese tipo pero, no sé qué me pasa.

Se dejo caer en su cama. Cerró los ojos y sin proponérselo recordó a aquella mujer, una linda tarde junto a ella, risas y mucha comprensión. Pero ella no era nadie para impedirle proponerle matrimonio a su novia. Debía haber algo más por lo cual no pudiera decirlo. Tal vez era miedo, o simplemente tendría que aceptar que tener con Ginny un matrimonio ahora no era su más grande idea.

•••

En toda su estadía en el hospital, no había vuelto a ver a aquel doctor que la había ayudado cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse al llegar. Tendría que agradecerle, pues pensaba que gracias a él, ella seguía allí, luchando, aunque no sabía por qué luchaba. No sabía que le esperaba al salir de aquel lugar. Tal vez ese doctor estaba en otra área, como la de urgencias y no subía a las habitaciones. Tendría que agradecerle.

—Pero qué tontería, hay muchos doctores que me han ayudado y a ellos no les agradezco —se reprochaba. Estaba sola en su habitación, la señora Weasley había ido al baño, y sin querer, la imagen de ese chico le trajo comodidad de nuevo—. Aquel doctor no es nadie para agradecérselo en persona. Tal vez el ni se acuerde de mi teniendo a tantos pacientes…

—Hermione, te traje un chocolate caliente. Antes de que te duermas, tómatelo —le extendió la tasa Molly.

—Pero no se me antoja —dijo Hermione, tomando la taza para no dejar a Molly con las manos extendidas.

—Tienes que beberlo, un poco de azúcar alegrará tu cuerpo. —La castaña le dio un sorbo y sintió recorrer en su cuerpo una sensación caliente. Se sentía bien, se relajó y volvió a darle otro sorbo. Cerró los ojos y a su mente volvió la imagen de esa persona, así como sentía esa comodidad con el chocolate caliente la sentía con esa mirada.

Quizás entre ellos sólo se consieraban extraños, pero ninguno se explicaba por qué rondaban tanto en sus cabezas los recuerdos de aquellos que le dieron alivio a sus vidas con tan sólo una sonrisa, una mirada o un momento de agradable compañía.


End file.
